The present invention relates to a rim assembly with a rim and a covering, and to a method for installing the rim assembly.
In the prior art, steel rims customarily have wheel caps which, for example, are clipped into the rim radially within the hump. By way of example, document DE 8217015 U shows a covering for light metal wheels, the covering protecting the rim from soiling.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a rim assembly which permits an operationally reliable and at the same time aerodynamically optimized configuration along with cost-effective production and installation. Furthermore, it is the object of the present invention to specify a cost-effective and efficient installation method for the rim assembly.
The object is achieved by the combination of features of the independent claims. The dependent claims relate to advantageous developments of the invention.
The object is therefore achieved by a rim assembly for a vehicle, comprising a rim and a disk-shaped covering. An axial inner side which is to face the vehicle and an axial outer side which is to face away from the vehicle are defined on the rim. The axial outer side is visible for a person looking at the vehicle. A rim flange is formed on the axial outer side of the rim. Furthermore, the rim has a first groove. This first groove is in particular arranged around the entire circumference and is therefore of annular design. The first groove is located in the rim flange or axially outside the rim flange. The disk-shaped covering is inserted into the first groove, and therefore a radially outer edge of the covering is inserted in the first groove. The radially outer edge of the covering is preferably likewise annular, and therefore the radially outer edge of the covering is inserted along the entire circumference in the first groove. By positioning the first groove on the rim flange or axially outside the rim flange, it is ensured that the covering is positioned as far on the outside of the rim as possible. As a result, it is possible to cover the rim, in particular in the region of the spokes, and therefore an aerodynamically optimum design of the rim assembly is produced. At the same time, soiling of the rim and possible corrosion are therefore also prevented. The covering is clamped within the first groove with a first elastic element, preferably made of rubber. The first elastic element permits simple installation and subsequent removal of the covering. Furthermore, the first elastic element ensures an operationally fixed and fluid-tight connection between the covering and the first groove. By way of the fluid-tight connection, the interior of the rim can be designed to be sealed, and therefore corrosion is prevented.
It is preferably provided that the first elastic element is vulcanized or adhesively bonded onto the radially outer edge of the covering. The vulcanizing or adhesive bonding of the first elastic element thereon has decisive advantages for the installation of the covering. The covering with the elastic element vulcanized or adhesively bonded thereon can be premanufactured and, during the final installation, merely has to be inserted into the rim. The first elastic element at the same time ensures that the covering is centered. Furthermore, the covering can be removed again without destruction. The first elastic element remains here on the radially outer edge of the covering.
Furthermore, it is preferably provided that the first elastic element is arranged in its entirety around the radially outer edge of the covering. As a result, a secure and fluid-tight connection between the covering and the rim is possible.
The first elastic element advantageously engages around the radially outer edge of the covering. By way of this engagement therearound, a first part of the first elastic element bears on the axial inner side of the covering. A second part of the first elastic element bears on the axial outer side of the covering. By way of the engagement around the radially outer edge, the first elastic element fixes the covering in both axial directions.
Furthermore, it is preferably provided that, on the axial outer side of the first groove, a wall of the first groove is formed by a web of the rim. A radially inner end is defined on the web. A certain oblique portion of the covering lies opposite the radially inner end of the web. This oblique portion of the covering at least partially extends in the axial direction. The first elastic element comprises a third part which is clamped between the end of the web and the oblique portion of the covering. As a result, the first elastic element also fixes the covering in the radial direction.
The first groove is preferably designed in such a manner that the groove is open in the radial direction towards the center of the rim. As a result, simple installation of the covering, for example by cambering the covering, is possible.
Since the covering and the rim can have different coefficients of thermal expansion, it is preferably provided that the first elastic element in the first groove has a clearance in the radial direction. This clearance is preferably at least 1 mm, particularly preferably at least 2 mm. The clearance is provided in all of the radial directions. For a secure mounting of the covering with a sufficient clearance, the groove is deeper in the radial direction than the width in the axial direction.
The covering is preferably of annular design. By way of the annular design, the covering has a central recess. This central recess serves as an opening for the hub of the rim and/or as access to fastening holes of the rim. The hub and/or the fastening holes are preferably covered by a separate cover. This cover can readily be removed, and therefore the rim can be fitted on and removed from the vehicle.
By way of the annular configuration of the covering, a radially inner edge of the covering arises at the central recess. This radially inner edge of the covering preferably sits in a second groove of the rim. The second groove of the rim is preferably configured around the entire circumference and therefore annularly. The second groove of the rim is preferably open outward in the radial direction. A second elastic element is preferably provided for the secure seating of the radially inner edge of the covering in the second groove. The second elastic element preferably extends along the entire circumference of the radially inner edge of the covering.
The second elastic element is advantageously also vulcanized or adhesively bonded onto the radially inner edge of the covering, and therefore simple installation and a tight connection are possible.
In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the second elastic element engages around the radially inner edge of the covering such that the second elastic element bears on the axial inner side of the covering and on the axial outer side of the covering. As a result, the covering is supported in both axial directions.
The covering is preferably composed of fiber-reinforced plastic. For this purpose, glass-fiber-reinforced or carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic is particularly preferably selected. The rim is preferably composed of light metal, in particular of an aluminum alloy or magnesium alloy.
The invention furthermore comprises a method for installing a rim assembly, comprising the following steps: (i) cambering a disk-shaped covering such that the outside diameter of the covering is reduced, (ii) positioning the covering on a rim having a first groove, and (iii) releasing the camber such that a radially outer edge of the covering slides into the first groove, wherein a first elastic element is provided in the first groove for clamping the radially outer edge.
The dependent claims and the advantageous refinements of the rim assembly according to the invention are correspondingly advantageously used in the method according to the invention.
The first elastic element is preferably vulcanized or adhesively bonded onto the radially outer edge of the covering before the camber is released, in particular before the camber is applied.
In order to camber the covering, a grip is taken up in particular in the central recess of the covering and a counterhold in the outer region, and therefore the corresponding force for the camber can be applied to the covering.
The cambering of the covering for the installation operation permits a very rapid and reliable positioning of the covering.
With the exception of the central recess, the covering constitutes a closed surface and therefore completely covers the axial outer side of the rim between the hub and the rim flange. As a result, air vortices are very substantially avoided in the rim, and an aerodynamically optimized rim assembly is produced.
Further details, features and advantages of the invention emerge from the description below and the figures, in which:
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.